


SPN Coda for 13.03

by mendokayalways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, angsty angst, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, dialogue i wish existed, spoilers for S13 E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: "I know Dean""Let it go Sam.""I know you loved him."





	SPN Coda for 13.03

“Look I know you think you can use him as some sort of inter-dimensional can-opener, and that’s fine. But don’t pretend like you care about him because you only care about what he can do for you. So, you wanna pretend? That’s fine. But me? I can hardly LOOK at the kid. ‘Cause when I do, all I see is everybody we’ve lost.”

“Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is NOT on Jack.”

“And what about Cas?”

“What about Cas?”

“He manipulated him. He made him promises, said ‘paradise on earth’, and Cas bought it. And you know what that got him? It got him DEAD! Now, you might be able to forget about that, but I CAN’T.”

“In case you’ve forgotten Dean, it was Lucifer who killed Cas and not Jack. I was there and so were you. Or did you forget?”

“Forget? I can’t get it out of my head Sam. I see his wings burnt into the ground every time I close my eyes. I see mom dragging Lucifer into that gate. I see Kelly and Cas on the funeral pyre. And that kid, he started it all. He’s the reason we’re back to square one of this road. We had everything Sam, EVERYTHING. We had Mom and Cas, even Crowley and Rowena. Now they’re all gone.” 

“It’s not the kid’s fault that he had to be born.”

“No, but he killed Dagon. He controlled Cas and Kelly with some of his angel mojo ‘heaven on earth’ crap. He opened that portal. He set everything in motion and now our mother is stuck with the Devil in an alternate universe. And our best friend, who’s been fighting on our side, come hell or high water, is DEAD. He’s dead, Sam. And I…”

“You what…Dean?”

“Nothing. Just stop pretending like the kid is human. He’s a problem we don’t know how to fix. That’s the only reason he’s here.”

“So, he doesn’t remind you of anyone. Anyone at all?”

“Let it go, Sam.”

“I know, Dean.”

“Sam. Let. It. Go.”

“I know you loved him.”

“LET IT GO GODDAMMIT.”

Jack winced as he heard a glass bottle hit the wall. The silence that settled was stifling. His heart was heavy and racing at the same time. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as he whispered with a sense of deep longing and pain,

“Castiel.”


End file.
